Just, Don't Tell Me
by Ruka-x3
Summary: Why is it that Sam is acting this way? After all this time, it's now that he decides to snap. WARNING: Dubcon, Incest, Various Kinks, Bottom!Dean


**Title:**  
**Genre:** One-shot – Smut  
**Rating:** M, for sexual situations between two males.  
**Author:** Ruka-x3 / JensenCockles  
**Dedication:** Kayleigh, because HNNNG.  
**Beta:** None  
**Warnings:** Dubcon, Various kinks. Soulles!Sammy / Bottom!Dean  
**Words:** 2 695  
**AN:** Oh fuck yeahh Dubcon .. HNNNNNG.  
**Disclaimer:** Clearly I don't own anything in this series or it would have way more Wincest and sex. So in other words, it would be on HBO instead of CW. I make no profit from this fic either , so find a day job.

* * *

Dean was trying to sleep, but he just couldn't.

Not when he knew Sam was out there, doing god knows what. It's not like he had a conscience to stop himself, he had no soul after all.

"Fuck..." He cursed as he tossed in bed for what felt like the thousandth time that night. He was so worried about Sam, even though Sam didn't give two fucks about him. He knew that his little brother was still in there somewhere, waiting for him.

He would be back.

Dean got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to splash his face with some cold water. "Just another sleepless night..." He thought to himself before he heard the door slam open. Dean immediately went onto the offensive, readying himself for an attack of any kind.

"Sammy?" He exhaled, relief washing over him. He walked up to his brother and clapped a hand to his shoulder, "You scared me man." He chuckled before abruptly stopping when his hand was swatted away. Dean looked up at Sam to see the malicious look in his eyes.

"Sam, what's up? You look like a cat that just got out of the shower." He tried to joke to waver some of the tension in the room. It was becoming overwhelming.

"Dean, you trust me right?" Sam growled out, his voice low.

No.

"Of course I do Sammy, you're my brother."

Sam stepped closer, "And you'll do anything for him, won't you Dean?"

Instinctively, Dean took a small step back. "Of course I trust you Sammy. I have .. No reason not to."

Sam smirked before grabbing his arm and pulled Dean against his body. "Sammy .. What are you doing?" Dean couldn't stop the slight waver in his voice as he spoke. It scared him to see Sam like this.

To see him act like him.

"I thought you trusted me Dean." Sam spoke, his lips against Dean's ear. "Unless you lied?" His grip tightened around Dean's arm, almost bruising.

"I wouldn't lie to you Sammy, you know-"

Sam jerked him again, "Stop it." He growled against his ear. "I don't like these lies. Tell the truth Dean."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but his thought was replaced by a yelp of pain when his hair was harshly yanked back so he was forced to look straight up at Sam. "Look at me when I talk to you Dean."

His first instinct was to fight, never go down without a fight. But this was different, this was _Sam_.

"I-I'm sorry." He didn't know how to deal with this ... this man. He wasn't Sam, he didn't know how he would react to the things he did. Never knew what he would do. It was frightening.

"Good boy." Sam smiled before crashing his lips to Dean's. When he got no response, he growled and sharply bit down onto Dean's lip, drawing blood. Dean grunted, but still refused to participate in his advances. Growing irritated, Sam ripped his lips away from Dean's before slamming him against the wall, holding Dean's neck in his tight grip.

"What the fuck are you doing? I thought you trusted me Dean, loved me?" His grip tightened around the other man's neck, "Unless you lied to me. Are you fucking _lying_ to me Dean?" Sam growled as he spoke, his face a hairsbreadth away from Dean's.

Dean couldn't speak, he was absolutely terrified of this man standing in front of him. He wanted to believe that Sam was in there, screaming for him, but knew it wasn't true. "I-" His speech was impaired due to the lack of oxygen travelling to his lungs. He took his free hand and tugged at Sam's hand on his neck, silently begging for air.

Sam loosened his grip slightly, just enough for Dean to breath but strong enough to remain a threat if anything were to happen. "I would never lie to you Sam."

"Good." He smirked again, before releasing Dean, letting him fall to the floor. Dean took a large inhale as he watched Sam walk over to their bags which were lying in the corner of their room. "Sammy, what are you doing?" He asked as he noticed Sam remove a long line of rope.

He was getting nervous.

It was uncharacteristic for Dean to be acting like this. Usually he would be charging head on, trying to fight out of whatever situation it was that he was in. But this was different, this was Sammy. He could never bring himself to hurt him, soul or not.

"Get up." Dean couldn't ignore the obvious authority in that voice, and found himself obeying without complaint. He stood in his position near the wall, unmoving, as Sam tossed the rope on the bed before walking towards Dean.

"Are you going to cooperate?"

He was confused, and he was damn sure that this was clearly portrayed on his face. "What do you-"

"It's a simple question Dean, answer it." He pressed himself up against Dean on the wall, hands on either side of his head.

He didn't know what it was, but it was in that moment that he found himself snapped out of his daze. He was Dean fucking Winchester, he didn't take shit from anyone.

"Fuck. You." He spat out. He wasn't about to make Sam treat him like some prissy bitch.

Sam smiled darkly at him before backing away only for him to send a fist crashing in to his stomach, causing him to curl into himself before falling onto his knees. "Fuck." He gasped in pain as he was left kneeling on the floor. He wasn't that stupid to think this was the end of it, but he thought this would be some sort of deterrent for Sam's insistent 'affections' towards him.

Sam kneeled in front of him, that sick smile still on his face. "You ready to answer my question Dean?"

Dean peeked up at him through long eyelashes and growled out a response of, "I'm sorry, didn't you get it? Fuck. You. Asshole." Before he was struck once again, this time, in the face before kicking him in the ribs.

"I take that as a no." Sam said just as nonchalantly as if he were taking a walk. He looked down on Dean, he was bleeding from his lip, clutching his bruised throat and abdomen as he wheezed.

Sam, completely devoid of emotion for his brother, walked back over to the bed before discarding his jacket onto the floor beside it. Dean just looked at Sam as he tied a strong knot in the bed post at the head of the bed before looking over at Dean, still on the floor.

Giving up on giving Dean some choice, Sam walked over and grabbed him by the hair, lifting him to his feet. "It's a shame you won't cooperate. This might've gone so much better if you had." He said, almost mocking Dean, before dragging him by the hair to force him onto the bed.

Still in pain, Dean tried to fight of Sam, it was at this point that he narrowed down what was happening into two things. Either Sam was trying to torture/murder him, or rape him. Either one was completely positive that either one could play out at this point.

Dean was getting desperate.

He had tried resilience, rebalance, and now it was time for pleading.

Sam threw him onto the bed, trying to bind his arms to the headboard, when he heard the plea. "Sammy. Sammy, I know you're in there, don't do this."

Even though he was pleading for Sam to let him go, Dean still wouldn't be some pliant little doll for him to toss around. He continued with his struggles for freedom, though they seemed to be of no avail, he continued anyways.

Sam hit him once again across the face causing the wound already present to widen and Dean's struggling to cease temporarily, just long enough for Sam to get his arms bound to the bed. He smirked down at Dean as he struggled and kicked as Sam began to bind his feet, taking his time because he knew that whatever protests Dean put up would be of no use.

Once Dean was completely bound to the bed, Sam picked up the Demon killing knife that they left on the nightstand between their beds, slowly twisting it between his fingers. In the midst of one of Dean's frenzied rants, Sam spoke. "So Dean. I was thinking," He began, his eyes never leaving the knife. "I could kill you right now. You're completely at my mercy." Sam looked up when he heard that Dean's voice had grown silent.

"But I won't. Will I Dean?" Dean looked up at Sam, fear and hate in his eyes as he spoke. "No."

"You're right. Because you're my big brother Dean," Sam leaned in close to Dean, running the knife lightly down his neck, "and I love you."

Before Dean could retort with some snarky comeback he was bound to have, Sam gripped his shirt and sliced it off of him, nicking flesh as he did so. The ruined shirt was torn away from his body before his boxers followed in a similar fashion.

" I do love you Dean, don't I?" Sam trailed the knife from Dean's thigh up to his neck, pressing slightly so a thin trail of blood in its wake. "Tell me Dean, do I?" Sam whispered gruffly into his brother's ear and patiently waited for a reply.

No, Sam wouldn't do this; this isn't him, Dean chanted day in day out. "Yes," He whispered softly, brokenly.

"What was that Dean?" He pressed the knife harder into Dean's throat, blood was starting to pool at the tip. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"Yes!" He shouted, staring back at Sam.

Sam removed the knife and stepped back, placing the item back onto the bedside table, he began to strip.

In spite of the situation, Dean couldn't help but feel a little turned on at the display in front of him. With the way he was acting, it was easy to forget that this was Sam he was with and not some other person. Dean could feel his penis begin to harden as he watched Sam's muscles ripple as he removed his clothing.

"Fuck..." He whispered, he was both embarrassed and aroused at Sam's nakedness and his own swelling appendage. Dean had no way of hiding his obvious like for the situation, so he did the best to hide his face in his shoulder as he felt Sam straddle his bleeding abdomen.

"Dean, look at me." There it was again, that dominance that Dean felt compelled to obey to. This time, embarrassment won over and he continued to hide his face in his shoulder. Sam didn't ask again, instead gripped Dean's hair and yanked his head back as he latched onto Dean's bleeding neck , lapping up the blood present there.

Despite himself, Dean moaned at both the rough treatment and the mouth on his neck. Sam lifted his face, chin slightly bloodied, and smirked at Dean.

"Are you enjoying yourself Dean?"

The man in question said nothing as he looked away, his eyes being the only available thing to move.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Sam jerked his head once again before Dean looked back up at him. "Yes."

"Good." Sam returned his mouth to Dean's overexposed neck as his hand travelled down his abdomen to grip his hardening erection. Dean cried out in pleasure, thrusting as best he could into that fist.

"Tell me how much you love it." Sam whispered into Dean's ear as he began to jerk him off. Dean's reply was a loud moan and a jerky thrust.

"I said tell me how much you _fucking_ love it." Sam growled as he bit down onto Dean's neck once more.

"I love it so much Sammy." His voice was breathless as he spoke.

Sam, without warning, removed his hand from Dean's cock to shove two of his come slicked fingers into his whole. Dean cried out in pain, but the sound was cut short when Sam clutched his hand around his neck, stifling the sound.

Dean was gasping for two absolutely different reasons, he was inexplicably turned on by the rough treatment he was getting from Sam, and he couldn't _breath_e. "Sam," He gasped out before his throat was released and the rush of air caused his head to spin momentarily and the feeling of Sam's fingers in his ass became unbearably pleasurable.

"Shit, Sammy!" Dean cried out as he tried his best to thrust back onto those thick fingers in his ass. They felt so good he could hardly stand it.

Dean was getting closer and closer to his climax when he felt Sam yank his fingers out of his ass with no care as to if he hurt Dean or not. Sam crawled his way up Dean's body until he was straddling his chest, cock inches from his brother's mouth.

Sam looked down into Dean's eyes, seeing the arousal swimming in them, before he gripped his hair and yanked his face towards his dick, pressing him forward onto it. "Suck it."

Dean closed his eyes and complied. He had never sucked dick before, and he was never planning to before this day. It felt strange to have this heavy weight on his tongue and felt even worse to be forced to swallow inch by inch of the long appendage.

Sam began thrusting into Dean's mouth, uncaring of the near constant gagging he heard; as long as he was gratified, nothing else mattered. He continued to fuck Dean's mouth until he felt he was wet enough to enter him.

He crawled back down his brother's body and settled himself between his legs. He peeked up through his bangs at Dean's flushed face and watery eyes before fully sheathing himself inside of him. Dean screamed in pain, it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out.

"Fuck Sammy, stop. Please stop." He was panting as gasping, trying desperately to adjust to the feeling of Sam inside of him.

Thankfully, Sam didn't move. After a little while Sam began to thrust slowly into Dean, the blood and saliva were proving to be a sufficient lubricant. Sam leaned down onto Dean a picked up the knife, which had been discarded beside Dean's head, to cut the bonds on his hands. Immediately Dean flung his arms around Sam and began to claw at his back, the feeling of Sam's cock inside of him was making him _feel_ things.

"Faster." He gasped out when Sam's cock brushed his prostate. Why was it now, he wondered, that Sam was being more careful with him?

Sam picked up the pace, rolling his hips faster into Dean. Dean was panting and gasping, never letting up on the assault of Sam's back; he pleaded for him to cut the bonds on his feet and the moment he was freed, he flipped them over and began to ride Sam.

Now that Dean was fully in control of their pace he began to ride Sam in earnest, his hips rising and falling at a frenzied pace. He felt Sam put his hands on his waist, aiding him with his thrusting.

"Fuck Sam!" He cried out when Sam's dick continued to strike his prostate. "I'm gonna come Sammy, Shit!" One of Sam's hands left his brothers waist and grasped his cock and began to stroke. "Come on Dean, come on."

After a few more thrusts Dean came, shooting his semen across Sam's torso. Sam continued to thrust into Dean, the contracting of his inner muscles quickly bringing him to his climax. After pulling out of Dean, the two were laying on the bed side by side in silence.

There were so many questions that Dean wanted to ask Sam; why he did it, what made him _want_ to do it. But he didn't end up asking any, figuring that he didn't want to know, not at this moment anyways.

So the silence continued.


End file.
